tom_clancys_the_sum_of_all_fearsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sum of all Fears
"At the dawn of the twenty-first century, terrorism no longer knows national boundaries. Terrorist organizations operate with impunity in virtually every country in the world. While governments and security forces do their best to halt the flow of arms to terrorists, weapons still move across international borders with ease. And there are always those willing to look the other way- for a price. Each day, the connections between terror groups around the world grow stronger. They trade resources, expertise, personnel and arms, all in the interest of creating more havoc. And if guns flow from country to country today, will weapons of mass destruction follow tomorrow? In these dangerous times, when no places is safe, the efforts of extraordinary few are required to combat this new evil. Especially when that evil strikes close to home. And even the smallest incident can grow into the sum of all fears." The Sum of All Fears is a video game developed by Red Storm Entertainment, published by Ubisoft, and released for PC (2002), Game Boy Advance (2002), and Nintendo GameCube (2003). The game is based on the Ghost Recon game engine. A version for the PlayStation 2 was developed in 2002 by Red Storm Entertainment, but only released in Europe. The game is based on the film of the same name, which is in turn based on the Tom Clancy book. It is a tactical first-person shooter and is very similar in style to that of the Rainbow Six series of games. Gameplay The Sum of All Fears uses a significantly simplified version of the gameplay seen in the ''Rainbow Six ''series. There is no planning phase to each mission; instead the player's 3-man team executes a pre-planned insertion with other anti-terrorist teams controlled solely by the computer. However, the player is free to deviate from the planned route and select their own path. The player also cannot individually select the equipment each team member carries. Instead, the player chooses from a small selection of pre-defined equipment packages for the entire team. On each mission, the player has control of his two teammates, and can take direct control of any of them at any time. The player can also give a few rudimentary commands to his teammates, such as "wait here", "follow me", and "clear/grenade/flashbang the next room". Plot The game's first two missions take place sometime during the film, in which the FBI Hostage Rescue Team (HRT) works to save hostages in a Charleston, West Virginia television station, and shut down operations from a West Virginian militia calling themselves the "Mountain Men". From the third mission on, John Clark recruits the team to work for the CIA and has the operatives work on seeking out and killing the conspirators behind the incident in Baltimore, Maryland, in which a nuclear bomb was detonated during an American football game, killing a large number of people. Characters C.I.A. * John Clark * Jack Ryan Terrorists * Derek Olson * Bernhard Wernecke * Richard Dressler Missions list #Operation Hostage Rescue - Charleston, 12.31.2001 / 22:00 Hours #Operation Agent Recovery - Rural West Virginia, 01.05.2002 / 07:45 Hours #Operation Barren Garden - Haifa, 01.31.2002 / 03:00 Hours #Operation Janus Knife - Lebanon, 02.02.2002 / 06:00 Hours #Operation Tiger Shell - Lebanon, 02.05.2002 / 14:00 Hours #Operation Jagged Hammer - South Africa, 02.08.2002 / 15:00 Hours #Operation Glacier Rift - South African Coast, 02.08.2002 / 20:00 Hours #Operation Lighting Field - Mauritius, 02.10.2002 / 06:00 Hours #Operation Hollow Serpent - Vienna, 02.12.2002 / 21:00 Hours #Operation Broken Chain - Vienna, 02.13.2002 / 08:00 Hours #Operation Razor Scythe - Vienna, 02.13.2002 / 14:00 Hours Custom Missions #Art Gallery - Los Angeles, CA - March 12, 2002 / 15:00 Hours #Athlete - Kittanning, PA - March 20, 2002 / 09:00 Hours #Killhouse - Quantico, Virginia - March 23, 2002 / 11:30 Hours #Parking Garage - Newark, New Jersey - March 25, 2002 / 22:03 Hours #Reservoir - Peedee River, NC - March 31, 2002 / 16:00 Hours #RSE Offices - Morrisville, NC - April 1, 2002 / 20:30 Hours GBA Version # FBI: Disable Security - Charleston, 31.12.2001 # FBI: Hostage Rescue - Charleston, 31.12.2001 # FBI: Agent Recovery - West Virginia, 05.01.2002 # Operation Barren Gardens - Haifa, Israel, 31.01.2002 # Operation Janus Knife - Southern Lebanon, 02.02.2002 # Operation Tiger Shell - Tyre, Lebanon, 05.02.2002 # Operation Jagged Hammer Part 1 - South Africa, 08.02.2002 # Operation Jagged Hammer Part 2 - South Africa, 08.02.2002 # Operation Glacier Rift Part 1 - South African Coast, 09.02.2002 # Operation Glacier Rift Part 2 - South African Coast, 09.02.2002 # Operation Lightning Field - Mauritius, 10.02.2002 # Operation Hollow Serpent - Vienna, Austria, 12.02.2002 # Operation Broken Chain Part 1 - Vienna, Austria, 13.02.2002 # Operation Broken Chain Part 2 - Vienna, Austria, 13.02.2002 # Operation Razor Scythe - Vienna, Austria, 14.02.2002 Outfits System Requirements *OS: Windows 98/ME/2000/XP *Processor: Pentium 2 450 MHz *Memory: 128 MB *Hard Drive: 1 GB Free *Video Memory: 16 MB *Sound Card: DirectX Compatible *DirectX: 8.0 *Keyboard & Mouse *CD/DVD Rom Drive